Silver memory
by Malestrom midnight-storm
Summary: We all know about the white Neko and the black Neko but what if there is a silver neko (I have been working on this but I would like to know if any of the fans from this story would like to help me break up and extend my ideas from what I wrote pm me if you want to help and read the story before I release each chapter thanks malstrom midnight aka the silver neko storm)
1. chapter 1

"Yawn" A boy, about five and a half feet tall with silvery black hair, opens his purple-grey eyes, and gets out of bed. this is his first day at Kuoh Academy, a school on the opposite side of japan from where he had lived. He gets dressed into his new academy uniform. A white button-up, Black pants, a black blazer, and brown dress shoes. He will soon come to realize that his new school isn't the only thing about his life that's changing.

He met a male that goes to kuoh academy already and they are supposed to meet up on the way to school, he heads downstairs to leave, grabs his small black bag, slings it over his shoulder, and heads out.

"Hey maelstrom I'm over here" issei yells

maelstrom runs towards issei extremely quickly.

"What took you so much time to get here, Storm, I've been here like 15 minutes" issei questioned

"Well issei I was on my way and all at once, I ran into a girl with black bob cut hair and glasses, and She gave me this" Maelstrom takes a paper with a strange crest out on it and shows issei.

"Weird, I wonder what that is" issei says that like he doesn't know what it is even though he does

"Oh, the girl that gave it to me said she was the student council president at kuoh academy" Storm adds

"Oh that's Sona Sitri she's extremely smart, no one at this point has beat her at chess at kuoh" issei blurts that last part out

"Wow I will have to see how good she is, because I am extremely good at chess as well, i would love a challenge" maelstrom stated boldly

"Good luck with that, well I'll see you after class" issei says

Maelstrom walks to his classroom 2-A

Inside the classroom

The teacher has just announced that there is a new student that will be attending class and all the girls are hoping he's hot and not a pervert and the guys are hoping it's a girls with a huge rack and a slim frame

Come on in the teacher announces

Maelstrom opens the door and walks into the classroom and bows hello my name is maelstrom midnight please call me storm

Well storm you can take a seat next to koneko over there he walks over and sits down

"Hey new guy do you have food" koneko asks deadpanned

"Yea are you hungry" storm asks quietly

"Yes" koneko answers

Storm reaches in his small sling bag and pulls a chocolate bar out and hands it to koneko

"Thank you" koneko says

"No problem sis" storm whispers

"Oh yea koneko i need to see you on the roof at lunch" storm says

"Ok" koneko replies

After a few hours the bell rings for lunch and storm heads to the roof with koneko right behind him

"Okay what did you want to talk about storm" koneko questions

"Can't you tell who i am shirone" storm asks

"Wait are you telling me you're my brother that kuroka took me away from" koneko asks surprised

"Yes that's exactly what i'm telling you" storm answers

Koneko runs up to him and hugs him and he pats her head

"I'm so glad i finally found you" storm whispers

Koneko starts to sob into storms blazer jacket and slowly storm brings them into a sitting position

"Well well well what do we have here" angry redhead yells

"... rias its….. Not what you……. Think" koneko says between sobs

"Then what is it koneko" rias says biting her anger back

"This is my brother that kuroka took me away from when we were little she drug me away from him and i haven't seen him since" koneko says now calmed down

"Is this true" rias says curiosity taking the angers place

"Yes this is true my name is maelstrom midnight please call me storm" storm answers

"Well then can you train your sister to use her powers and not lose control like kuroka" rias asks

"Yes i can and i can tell there are people hiding on the other side of the door" storm says

"Come on out kiba, akeno, sona, issei" rias tells them

"Wait issei why are you with them" storm questions

"Well storm i'm a devil and i'm part of rias's peerage" issei answers

"Are all of you devils of rias's peerage" storm asks

"Rias let me answer this" sona tells her

"No i'm am sona sitri of the sitri household and me and rias are good friends and we both control the territory here" sona says

"Oh i remember you from this morning" storm says

" i am rias gremory of the house of gremory and koneko issei akeno and kiba are my peerage i'm sorry for almost taking your head off earlier" rias apologetically says

"Apology accepted now i am aware of sona and i can tell she needs a strong piece but i need to speak to serafall first before i join her is this alright sona" storm asks

"Yes you may even though she's a bit too much of a protective sister of mine" sona says

Everyone laughs at that and then they all sit down to eat

"Hey storm can you show us your power later after school" akeno and rias ask

"Yeah sure i can" storm replies

After lunch is over the free period starts and we see storm with koneko on his back and they are following sona to the student council room as they arrive sona opens the door to let them in and then calls her sister.

Over the next few minutes serafall shows up and they of course already know each other because serafall is like a mother to storm

"So you're asking if i can make you a free piece is sona's peerage that way you can help her and rias in all there racing games and you want me to have serzecs make koneko a free one too" serafall asks

"Yes that is what i'm asking" storm answers

"Yes i can do that" serafall states boldly

After that the school day ends and everyone meets in the orc room to add to sona's peerage and make koneko a free piece

"Alright let's do this" storm states ready for the change he custom designed his wings with serafall's help they look like metal folding bat wings

After a bright blue light flashes storm is a free rook of sona and rias peerage and koneko is as well

It has been 3 weeks since storm joined rias and sona and koneko becoming a free rook and there was an announcement through the devil society that rias and sona will be the first match in the junior rating games and everyone cheered and now we see storm and koneko training together they still aren't sure the side each of them with fight on

"Come on sis show me everything you have" storm yells

"Nya fine" koneko shouts back

Koneko comes a storm with a right hook infused with some senjutsu, but she was too wide and left herself open, storm rushes her with a right hook into her left side and sends her flying

"You can't let your guard down when you fight with senjutsu cause if you do you can get seriously injured" storm scolds her

Storm runs at her and goes for a round house, koneko just uses his momentum against him and whips her tail down at his ankles knocking him to the ground, and then she slams him with a senjitsu infused punch to his chest cracking a few of his ribs and bruising his lungs

"Gaah that actually was a good move ..cough.. But try harder with your guard" storm coughs out

Storm uses senjitsu to move three time his normal speed

"Track this sis" storm yells from somewhere

Storm runs around koneko trying to see if she can use her senjitsu to track him

"Found you" koneko states deadpanned

Koneko slams her fist out towards him and nails him in the same place as before, in turn that knocks him out

"Oops my bad" koneko giggles

4 hours after he gets knocked out

"Yawn" storm wakes up

Storm blinks a few times and then tries to sit up only to realize koneko and sona have him pinned down by his arms, he uses his tail to wake sona

"Huh" sona says

"Hey where am i sona" storm asks

"Oh you're in my family house on my bed, koneko called me after she knocked you out" sona tells him

"Oh!, well this is interesting" storm says

Sona rolls over on his chest and hugs him tightly

"W-what a-are y-y-you doing s-s-sona" storm asks

"I am going back to sleep because the rating game is later" sona tells him bluntly, while blushing

"Well i need to get up and wake koneko cause we still don't know the side each of us will take, even though it's in a few hours"

After storm got koneko up they talked and decided storm will fight on sonas side and koneko will fight on rias's side, sona has woke up now and they are having something to eat before the rating game and koneko leaves to go to rias, in a few short hours sona's peerage meets up and the game shall begin


	2. Chapter 2 the games

Hello devils young and old i am am serafall lucifer and i will be announcing this rating game. this is a game between the best of friends and, two of the 72 pillars. Representing the gremory team it's rias gremory and her peerage akeno the thunder priestess, issei the red dragon emperor, koneko the white neko, oh it seems there will be siblings in the game, kiba the holy demonic sword user, xenovia wielder of durandal, and asia the maiden of twilight healing. For the opposing tenam representing the sitri side is sona sitri, and her peerage, maelstrom midnight, aka storm the silver neko sibling to koneko a rook, sibaki and mirror alice, saji and absorption line, momo hanakai and her extreme magical abilities, ruruko nimura the other bishop of sona's, tomo sonas rook.

The rating game shall start soon

With sona's peerage a magic circle to take them into the arena appears they are brought to an exact replica of the old school house and it's already decided the siblings will face each other and storm rushes out to go fight her

On the gremory side koneko is cracking her joints and then heads out but this fight will happen between the siblings after the gym is destroyed

"Akeno, issei, you two will take the gym" rias tells them

"Got it prez, alright rias" akeno and issei shout already leaving

When akeno and issei arrive at the gym they are met by tsubaki and saji

"Alright draig let's do this" issei tells him

"Right partner Balance breaker scale mail" draig shouts from the gauntlet

"Saji your up" tsubaki says

"Right" saji says

Saji activates his absorption lines and fires them out at issei, but issei is one step ahead and cuts them with ascalon, but with sajis training he instantly falls trap to the line because he can instantly reform the line and he attaches it to ascalon

With kiba and tomo, tomo has broke multiple swords of kiba's but each little cut hurt really bad because of the holy aspect of his blades, kiba swings hard but summons a second sword catching her off guard and sends a large gash too her left side

Oh it seems tomo is having a lot of trouble with kiba especially because of that huge cut she just received and that might retire her, rias's queen retired

With storm and koneko, konekos eyes widen due to akeno going down before anyone else

"Well it seems she couldn't bring herself to use her holy lightning that's her fault" storm bluntly states

"Well that is true" koneko says while hugging him

"Can we fight yet"koneko ask

"No we can't not till issei goes down" storm says

Back with issei, tsubaki, and saji

"Saji use mirroralice to make your line stronger and then nail issei hard" tsubaki yells

Saji does as he is told and this makes issei drop back to gauntlet only and then xenovia drops in and cuts saji's line and then goes after tsubaki

Xenovia retired due to mirror Alice issei resigns due to blood loss

Back with storm and koneko

"That's our que sis" storm says getting serious

All the sudden the trees by the middle of the field are blown away by an explosive punch to the ground signaling the start of storm and konekos fight

Here it is everyone the fight we have all been waiting for introducing the silver neko maelstrom midnight brother to koneko toujou and the ss class criminal kuroka, but this person is a good neko like koneko and he fights on sona's side with senjutsu

"Alright koneko let's give them a show and bring down the school buildings in the process" storm yells out

Storm brings his silver ears and tri tails out, and koneko's ears and tail pop out, alright storm thinks I'll use toki a trick I taught kuroka

"Bring it shirone sister" storm yells

Koneko runs and storm and uses her tail with a senjitsu boost to spring over him and land a hit on his back, toki storm yells and koneko flies back from her own punch force being tripled, and lands in the old school building and then she springs up and uses her senjitsu to boost her speed 10 times, and then she triples her strength and slams storm in the chest, and storm grabs her fist and throws her at the gym and runs to the gym

"Saji now" storm screams

"Right" Saji yells back

Saji sends a line at the mirror and then one to storm and tsubaki uses her mirror too triple his power and control and then storm kicks off mirror Alice and then kicks koneko in the abdomen and then, koneko hits storm in the face sending him flying and, both storm and koneko look worried that they aren't going to put up a good show, then kiba shows up

Tomo defeated and retired

Kiba goes to cut storm but storm matches kiba's speed with senjutsu to avoid a deadly cut and then goes for a higher speed, than storm knocks kiba's blade away and picks it up using toki to protect from the holy element and then changes that to senjitsu making the sword his the blade becomes true silver, matching kiba blade for blade storm uses more senjitsu flow to win over the blade and cut kivas sword in half and then he cuts kiba down

Rias gremory knight retired, let's hear it for storm

The crowd roars and they hear shouts of more more more

"Alright then I guess I'll take this scale of draig and fuse the sword with it and then send it too my blade realm" storm yells

Koneko rushes her brother and slams him into the dirt and then kicks him up in the air and far away

"Fly" koneko bluntly states

Then storm stops mid air using his wings to stop and then turns down towards the ground and shoots at koneko at a blinding fast speed,koneko jumps up and goes for a kick and they stop their attacks dead, just then road and Asia show up and they see the gyms destroyed and then they see a silver and white streak collide many times, with each hit storm and koneko become slower exhaustion setting in

"Huff huff huff" storm breathes

Then koneko and storm fall on each other passed out

Sona and rias rooks retired

A few hours later

Koneko and storm are awake

The winner of the rating game was sona and it's all thanks to storm

The next day sona comes up too him and kisses him for three minutes and even has a little tongue in there, then she tells him that's his reward but as for Saji he wasn't so lucky, here's another reward for you you get to beat the shit out of Saji over there

"Oh how much fun" storm laughs

Storm walks over to Saji and ties him up and then whispers something to sona

"Oh a game of chess sounds good and don't forget if you win I marry you storm" sona reminds him

"That's the plan sona" storm tells her

Sona blushed at his determination to win her hand

"Allright pawn to c-4" storm says

After a hour

Sona has lost and storm gets her hand in marriage but that's a ways away

"Let's make Saji suffer more" storm whispers

"Do you mean sex In front of him"sona asks

"Exactly sona" storm says

4 orgasms later

"I think Saji has suffered enough sona" storm says

"No I will move in with you that will be enough" sona yells

"What are you saying sona-kaichou" Saji yells dumbfounded

"Well I'm going to be his wife I might as well move in with him" sona inquiries

After that sona and storm head to storms house and koneko is cooking dinner at home for them when they walk in

"Koneko sona is moving in now and before you ask, yes I'm no longer a virgin nor is sona" storm states cause if sona to blush

"Now sona I'll show you to the bathroom so you can wash up" storm tells her

"M-maybe we can shower together" sona asks blushing and tapping her index fingers together cutely

"Sure love I guess we can" storm says

After a shower

"Storm, sona stop sucking face and get down here" koneko yells upstairs

After dinner they watch tv sona and storm of course snuggle up together and fall asleep as well

In sona and storms dreams

Sona is wearing a blue wedding dress with silver trim, storm is wearing a blue suit with silver details, they just said their vows

"You may now kiss the bride" says serafall

They kiss and now they are officially married but then out of nowhere vali shows up and attacks storm, damn it I knew my past would one day catch up too me storm thinks

"What do you want" storm tells engaged in a battle mode

"What do I want, I want to kill you" vali laughs out

Then all the high class devils stand up and say not if we can help it, and they all attack him but storm yells stop

Then storm jumps up and slams vali in the back where he shuts down all movement below his arms, and then stabs him through the heart.

After that wicked dream storm and sona wake up and realize it's time for Rias's other rating game it's been two weeks by the way, because of the amount they slept it happens after a lot of sex and fighting

"Koneko sis get my suit that was delivered last week I need it" storm yells

Koneko runs to the back of the house and gets his suit, and returns this suit is a silver mid cut sleeve shirt, then white fingerless gloves, a black pair of stretch pants, and a silver wrap for each foot. Koneko's is similar but white shirt, silver gloves and silver pants, and a black wrap for the feet.

"Sona open a portal please so i can head to the old school house so i can join rias" storm asks

"Sure love" sona replies

Sona opens the jump and storm and koneko leave, with rias a portal just opened and storm and koneko comes out

After they enter the arena

Hello i am grayfia and i will be announcing this game, today we have the little sister of the lucifer rias gremory. they are facing a new upstart that has soared high in just a few months they are facing the dragon of chaos, the undefeated darknight, cruncher of the bones, bone of the erebus family and his peerage of kuroka the queen sister to koneko and storm, atom the knight that can wield senjitsu swords, midas the golden crusher rook, shock the bishop of equal or maybe greater skill of the thunder priestess, their one and only pawn blake the pawn of multiple skills, a bishop named casper the fire dragon slayer, the darkest of knights slifer the slicer, and their new rook crom the wielder of crom cranch.

"Finally i get to pay kuroka back for all that time" storm laughs

"Rias what do we know about their knights" kiba asks

"One of them uses a dragon scale blade and the other, a senjitsu type of sword birth" rias tells them

"Alright rias" kiba says

"Storm koneko deal with the rooks and kuroka, kick her ass for tearing your family apart" rias tells them

"Got it rias" storm and koneko reply

"Issei help storm dragon v dragon" rias tells him

"Alright rias" issei says

"Gasper take care of the over watch" rias instructs him

"Ok" gasper says determined

"And akeno deal with the bishops" road tells her

"Alright" akeno states

The fight with issei,storm and crom, koneko is on the side lines

"Issei let's do this"storm yells

"Dragon booster, welsh dragon balance breaker" draigs voice roars out

"Alright let's do this" storm yells

"Ha ha ha ha" crom laughs

" bone crusher balance breaker" crom crunches voice roars

"Toki toki toki" storm yells

Storm quintuples his speed and slams a fist right to the abdomen of crom shattering the armour, crom swats his tail and rips storms leather coat he had on and, sends him flying, issei jumps up to storm and grabs him and sets him to the ground.

"Issei *cough* charge your power and then transfer it to me" storm tells him

"On it i got your back storm" issei tells him

" BOOST BOOST BOOST(X20)" draigs voice roars

Storm rushes at crom again and this time moves so fast crom can't keep up, the storm slams crom in the chest and then throws him to the ground and, shatters his face cover and it begins to crumble off, crom smacks him away but this time he was ready and grabs his tail

"Storm come on i'm at my limit" issei yells

"On it" storm says

Storm kicks crom away off too the building to the left of them, and then he runs back to issei

"Transfer" draig's voice roars

Crom is up by now and is running after them full speed and power flaring, storm raises a hand

"Fly" storm bluntly states

Storm flicks his wrist and crom flies up and has all his armour shatters, then storm jumps up and kicks him square in the chest

"Bone rook retired" grafia says

Out of nowhere kuroka slams storm to the ground and starts beating the crap out of him

"Gah ahh damn it koneko help me" storm yells

Koneko rushes over with ears and tail out and slams kuroka off of storm, storm quickly gets up and then koneko and storm are slammed to the ground once more

"Gah" storm and koneko yell

Koneko gets up and slams kuroka off storm once again but then kuroka slams koneko and then slams her with atoki covered fist to her chest

"Rias gremory rook retired"

"N-no k-ko-koneko"storm screams

Storm leaps up and begins beating kuroka till she flares her senjitsu stopping him ,right hook after left hook and jab after jab is thrown into storm then kuroka slams him to the ground he is extremely short of breath and he is bleeding profusely as kuroka keeps delivering more

Add line add line add line add line

It seem all hope is lost for storm but he won't give up

/flash back\

It was 10 years ago when kuroka decided to take koneko and leave in the middle of the night...

"Stop kuroka you can't take off with shirone" storm screams over the wind

"Really nya what will you do about it you're powerless to stop me brother" kuroka yells back

"Oh really" storm yells

Kuroka sits koneko on a tree and runs at storm and nails him in the chest,sending him to his knees,but he gets back up and slams her in the abdomen and sends her into a tree, and kuroka uses toki and one two punches him knocking him out.

\end flashback/

"No kuroka I won't lose like I did when you took koneko from us I refuse to be beat down again by you" storm yells full of determination

It's unreal storms senjitsu is flaring and filling the stadium

"Wha-what how where did all this power come from" kuroka yells

"This power is because i won't let you take koneko away again, after you took koneko and took off i trained day in and day out till recently when i found her" storm yells

Storm slams kuroka a few times and then he tires out

"Huff huff huff" storm breath

Kuroka runs up to him and jabs him in the chest, kuroka thinks i just need to by a little more time for vali to take koneko, storm jumps over her and strait jabs her in the back and then low kicks her and then, right cross, left cross, uppercut, kuroka gets sent flying into the other side of the arena then storm collapses

Three hours later

Storm has just woke up and rias and sona are in his room

"Wheres koneko she should be fine why isn't she here" storm asks

"This is hard to tell you but while kuroka kept you busy vali came, and… took her, you lost her again" sona says sadly

"N-n-n-n-no why" storm begins to cry

After about twenty minutes storm stands up and leaves the hospital and heads to see serafall

"Serafall i need you to tell sona and rias i will be gone for a while i have to find koneko again, and tell sona if adn when i come back i will marry her then and tell her to wait for me beacuse i will be back" storm says

"Your silver cloak is in the closet over there, find koneko and kick the hero factions ass for us"sona says

Storm changes into his cloak and leaves

"This is the last time kuroka this time i will save koneko from you and end you my self along with the white dragon and then koneko won't ever be afraid again till i see you again koneko" storm says to himself

Storm has been walking for about three days when he catches word of a lead that might take him to the hero faction

"Hey you there" storm says

"Who me" the man says

"Yes you i would like to know where you said the hero faction was last seen" storm asks

"Well the last sighting was at the haunted cemetery over there" the man says and points to the top of a nearby mountain

"Thank you sir" storm says

Storm climbs the mountain part way and runs into a peerage that challenge him thinking he's a stray

"So you want to face me are you sure about that wolf" storm says bluntly with a bit of iritation

"Shard cut him down" the wolf says

The person named shard rushes at him with a sapphire sword, storm just reaches in his cloak and pulls two daggers out and blocks him with one of them and then counters stabbing him in the leg causing him to bleed a lot and fall over, then a guy named fang trys to rush storm with daggers and storm just blocks and then sidesteps and kicks him over

"Are those dragon scale daggers" storm asks

"Yes why" fang asks

Storm then stabs the guy in the arm and takes the daggers and disappears

Storm arrives at the top of the hill and sees bikou

"Aye monkey man where is kuroka and vali"storm asks

"How many times have I told you it's bikou and they are in that grave over there" bikou tells him

Storm walks over to the open grave and leaps into it and then hears koneko screaming

"BIG BROTHER PLEASE SAVE ME" koneko screams

Storm walks down the hall and then sees kuroka and vali and koneko hanging on a wall lifeless

"No what have you done kuroka you have become a monster that I must put down" storm says voice becoming extremely deep

"Nya what I've done is kill shirone by stealing her senjitsu link and now I'm even stronger" kuroka says

"No I will not stand for this" storm yells

Storms senjitsu suddenly shows around his body in a silver glow that only their father had, suddenly storm hears a voice in his head this is his fathers voice,

"Son use this power well and use it wisely this is the power I granted you with my dieing breaths this is my power and the power of our ancestors, few have awakened this power I didn't even know if you would,but you have now use it and if you end up haveing to kill kuroka and give koneko her powers and kuroka's power do not let anyone beat you two and koneko is truely your sister and dont let anyone say other wise but just tell her you arnt related, you were adopted at a very young age around when shirone was born so we let you grow up thinking you were but the bond you have between you is stronger than anything we ever saw, balance breaker ancestor form"

This is what he was told

"balance breaker ancestor form" storm yells

A third tail grows and then his nails show and are sharp and curved like a true neko, then his tails twirl together and become one, fur grows down his back and this is the form of his ancestral silver neko the only other in the line

"Kuroka you will die here and vali if you leave now you will live other wise you die" storm speaks

"I'm leaving then" vali says

"Haha you think a little transformation scares me brother" kuroka laughs

Storm charges at her and then punches her in the dead center of her breasts,crack, that shatters most of her ribs and breaks her arm she tryied to block with, then storm kicks her in the chest and dissconnects her senjitsu from her killing her, then he places a palm on konekos chest and gives her senjitsu back and then she wakes up and he gives her kuroka's

"B-brother you saved me" koneko says hugging him

"How did you know it's me" storm asks

"Cause I know you would save me" koneko says

"Koneko I need to tell you something" storm says

"What is it" koneko asks

"When I gained this form father spoke to me and told me that we are not actually brother and sister he just fooled us into thinking that" storm says

Koneko then pushed him back and laid on his stomach and kissed him long and full of passion

"What was that for" storm asks

"You are dense aren't you love" koneko asks

"Well this is an odd turn of events and bring your ears and tail out" storm states

"Pop" konekos ears and tail come out but they aren't white nor black they are silver

"Wait why are my ears and tail silver" koneko asks shocked

"Well lets just say father told me to give you kuroka's power as well" storm states

"Ok then" koneko says

" shall we head home" storm says

"Well you might want to revert forms" koneko giggles

"Wait you just giggled" storm says shocked

"Well yes silly" koneko says cutely

Storm changes back to normal and slices the air with his dagger that has a magic circle on it and opens a circle home and they warp home


End file.
